


The Good Side

by wallywestie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Past Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, Songfic, there's a little rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Haru and Makoto have an overdue phone call.





	The Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> Do I ever let these two be happy? It seems all I can do it write makoharu angst.
> 
> find me on Tumblr [here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Title from The Good Side by Troye Sivan!

_I got the good side of things_  
_Left you with both of the rings_  
_My fingers danced and swayed in the breeze_  
_The change in the wind took you down to your knees_  
_I got the good side of you_  
_Send it out into the blue_  
_The people danced to the sound of your heart_  
_The world sang along to it falling apart_

Haru knew this phone call was long overdue. It’d been almost 2 years. He knew that he had to talk to him about it. Tell him what he’s been up to, admit to him that he realizes he got the good side of things. That when he broke up with him, though he left both rings, that he knows that in the end, he got the better side of things.

He remembers the night he did it. Remembers it so clearly. Remembers the look in Makoto’s eyes. Remembers watching the smile he always wore drop at his words. Watched as he dropped to his knees when Haru handed him the ring. The ring Makoto gave him half a year ago that matched the one he wore around his neck. It was a promise. A promise to each other and Haru broke that.

Haru remembers getting a call from Kisumi a week later. Remembers Kisumi yelling at him and asking him why he did it. He remembers Kisumi telling him that Makoto was shattered. That he wasn’t eating, wasn’t going to work, he remembers Kisumi telling him Makoto was falling apart.

Haru remembers staying silent before Kisumi hung up on him.

_But I sympathize, and I recognize_  
_And baby, I apologize_  
_That I got the good side_  
_The good side of things_

Haru picked up his phone, dialling a number he knew so well. He waited as it rang. It rang for so long he thought he wasn’t going to pick up, but then Haru heard a muffled,

“Hello?”

“Hi.” Haru breathed out. It was quiet, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes Haru finally spoke again, “I’m sorry.” He heard Makoto take a deep breath, but he didn’t answer.

_I got the good side of life_  
_Travelled the universe twice_  
_So many thoughts I wanted to share_  
_But I didn’t call because it wouldn’t be fair_  
_Then I got the good side of new_  
_found arms to fall right into_  
_I know how it looked, it wasn’t the plan_  
_And someday I hope that you’ll understand_

“I wanted to call you.” Haru said, beginning to fidget with a loose thread on his jeans.

“Why didn’t you?”

“It wouldn’t be fair.” Makoto didn’t say anything. “I travelled the world.”

“I know.” It was dry. No excitement, no interest. Haru feared it would be like this. “I can’t believe you.” Makoto finally said.

“I know-“

“You _left_.” Makoto cut him off. “You left with no explanation. You left me with the rings and thought that would be it? Did you really think it would be easy? To just leave, no explanation, _nothing_. Did you really think it would be that easy Haruka?” Haru winced at the use of his full name. Makoto never used his full name.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I should have explained myself. I know this affected you more than me but believe me when I say I apologize. I know what you felt.” He heard Makoto scoff, not getting any other verbal response, he continued, “But I wanted to call you. But I knew it wouldn’t be fair. I wanted to tell you about everything I did. Like going to North America and Europe and Australia-“

“And _Rin_.” Haru could hear the venom in his voice. He knew Makoto wasn’t directing it at Rin, it was at Haru and Haru solely.

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It wasn’t. I know how it looked, but that’s not what happened. I hope you can understand that, Makoto.” Haru replied, standing up and moving towards the picture he kept on the cabinet. It was him and Makoto in their first year of University. He ran his finger over the frame lightly.

“How do you expect me to do that Haru? You left with no explanation. Travelled around the world and suddenly, 6 months after you left, you were with Rin. Instead of travelling and training around the world, you were suddenly located in Australia and spending your time with Rin. And then I find out that you two are together? Do you know how much that hurt? I was _finally_ getting over you and then I was broken all over again.” Haru flipped the picture face down, not being able to look at it. They were happy then, now he didn’t know if Makoto would ever forgive him.

  
“I didn’t-“

“Let me finish, Haru.” Makoto cut him off once again. Haru stayed silent, waiting for Makoto to continue. “I don’t know how you expected me to react to it, Haru. You and I both know Rin has had feelings for you since high school. And you know how much that affected me in the first few years. You know I thought you would leave me for him. I believed you wouldn’t, even after you left. I thought I worried over it for no reason, but then I heard that you guys were together and suddenly all my fears resurfaced. I thought you left me for him.” Makoto finished and Haru heard him sniffle.

“I’m sorry, Makoto. I know it seems like that, but it wasn’t, I swear. It was unexpected. I wasn’t planning on it happening, but it _did_ , and I hope you’ll understand that.” All he heard was a sniffle in response.

_I’m sure we’ll meet in the spring_  
_And catch up on everything_  
_I’ll say I’m proud of all that you’ve done_  
_You taught me the ropes_  
_and you taught me to love_

They were both silent for almost 10 minutes. Both of them taking in what the other said.

“Makoto?” Haru said quietly.

“Yes?” His sniffles had subsided, and Haru could hear how his voice was bit more course from the crying.

“I still love you, you know.” He heard Makoto laugh a little.

“Me too.” Haru smiled.

“I’ll always love you. You taught me everything. You taught me _how to love_ , Makoto. You will always be special to me, regardless of who I’m with or not.” Haru waited for Makoto to respond and he was afraid he wouldn’t until,

“It’s meaningless without you.” Haru smiled widely at the familiar phrase.

‘I’m coming to Iwatobi in the spring.”

“I’ll be waiting.” And Haru flipped the picture back up at his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
